The Secrets of the Village
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *Sequel to When Summer Becomes Winter* Clara *Aria* has moved out of Alvarna with her two children on a little farm in Trampoli. One day while moving in she stumbles upon a diary containing secrets she's never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to create a sequel! Why? Because there are still SO many secrets I couldn't print on the last one, so in this one, there will be ever more secrets…oh yes…a lot more…

Moreover, as in the last one this will be told in Clara's POV…now that that's said and done lets continue…shall we?

* * *

"And that's the last of it." Orland claimed, as he sat a box down, dusting his hands, I just smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me move in, Orland." He just looked at me and smiled, "Well we are family now, right?" he asked as I nodded, "Also, thanks for bringing Eglantine! The twins LOVE playing with her!" I looked over towards the direction of the door as my cousin stepped out.

"It's a lovely home, Clara! Not to mention it's not far from where we live, nor is it far from your parents! Therefore, you can practically visit ANYONE anytime you'd like! How unfair." I just giggled, winking at my cousin, placing my index finger on my cheek.

"You should have looked harder." She smiled again, "Trampoli is a wonderful town, and I admire the big island floating above! It's REALLY unique!" I smiled and giggled a bit, "The twins like it as well; fortunately they can't climb up there since there isn't a rope or anything. The old beanstalk that WAS the source for climbing died and fell to the ground about a year or two ago." My cousin nodded as she smiled.

"We'll be here tomorrow for the decorating and the painting, I ordered your paint for you, Clara." I smiled and thanked my dear cousin, looking outside at the sunset, and at the three children playing. We've all gotten older and presumed our dreams. My cousin, Leann not only took over the family business, but also became a world famous artist. Her husband, Orland, owns his own little blacksmith shop, where I can ALWAYS turn to him for an upgrade or a new sword. The twins have both set goals, Sera being a doctor and Serena being a teacher, and not to mention Serena is working VERY hard to legalize gay marriage so she and Katelijn can become one. Roy and Cammy both opened up their own little coffee shop, both serving wonderful coffee! What have I done with my life?

Honestly, I haven't really achieved anything, except co-owning the family business and running a farm. The only reason I haven't set a goal for myself was because I have two children to raise on my own; although my cousin has begged me to get a husband, though I don't think having a husband right now is a good idea.

~*~

I stood at the doorway with my two eleven year olds, waving good-bye to my other family. Eglantine letting go of her mother's hand to give me one last hug, she was such a sweet little girl; I admired her long, pointed ears, similar to her daddy's. There was NO doubt she was Orland's little girl.

As they walked further and further, I led my children inside before anyone else saw us. I didn't want a welcoming until AFTER we had moved in completely.

I unfolded a blanket, setting it in the middle of the floor where our table will be before setting out three plates full of sandwiches. My two dear children were on either side of me munching away on their feast, especially my son, who was, as always, a bit on the chunky side.

"Slow down, Clarence!" I exclaimed, taking a small bit from my sandwich, "If you don't slow down you'll choke." My little daughter snickered.

"And you'll be even fatter than you are!" she retorted, Clarence looked over at me with pitiful eyes, "Mom!" he whined as I held my hand up.

"Enough you two! Finish your sandwiches and FORGET about desert, I want you two to go straight to bed!" they whined and argued a bit as I shook my head.

"My mind is made up." Leona pouted her lip as Clarence crossed his arms before they finished their sandwiches; it was funny how they would get mad. I stood up and brushed myself from the excess breadcrumbs before rummaging through the boxes for a piece of parchment. I found one and pulled it out, taking out a bottle of ink and a quill, gently dipping it in the ink, scribbling it on the parchment.

"Your grandparents, Barrett and Dorothy will be watching you two tomorrow if they can while your cousins and I decorate. Okay?" I smiled a bit at them as they smiled back, nodding their heads.

I blew on the ink a bit before rolling it up, I headed out to the barn and stopped in front of my Queen Bee, Queen, tying the parchment on her back, I gently petted her.

"Take this to Barrett and Dorothy, Okay?" In addition, with that I opened the barn door to allow her to fly out towards Alvarna.

~*~

I sat in a rocking chair on the porch with a cup of hot chocolate, waiting for Queen's arrival. Prince just looked at me and yawned. He was such an old hunter wolf; I fear he will not live much longer. I scratched him behind the ear looking up when I heard buzzing; Queen could be seen from afar carrying a bit of a brown parchment as she inched closer and closer.

She dropped the parchment on my lap as I petted her allowing her to fly back to the barn. Opening the scroll, I read over it, smiling.

Now don't get me wrong the postal service here is GREAT but it's quite slow, Queen is my savior for quick deliveries that need to be delivered in the next hour or so.

I stepped inside my new house taking a deep breath in.

Nothing could be heard this fine night, except for Prince's tail swishing back and forth, and the twins' uneven breathing as I sat my cup in the sink before walking quietly upstairs and into my soon to be room. Pulling the combs from my hair, I let it cascade like a fiery red waterfall, allowing it to rest upon my back before I climbed onto my mattress, pulling a blanket over my head, falling into a deep slumber. Tomorrow I would be officially a residence in this town.

* * *

Well that's uh…chapter one…yeah I know…kinda boring and slow…none the less there shall be ACTION! However, not the twister game action there was in the prequel o.O

Anyhow, PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh look, it's chapter 2! Hurray! Now shut up and read XD

* * *

"Mama! I can't find my raincoat! Where's my raincoat? It's raining outside!" I sighed as my daughter's wellingtons began stomping around the house; I just looked over my shoulder and yelled.

"Have you checked your box yet, Leona?" I heard her wellingtons rush back up the stairs before she exclaimed, "Here it is! It was in Clarence's box!" after that was said and done she and Clarence both got into an argument.

"Kids, please! Wait until we get to your grandparents' house! You may quarrel ALL you want as soon as we get there!" their bickering STILL didn't stop I just rubbed my temples.

After what seemed to be an hour (which in real life was only five minutes) my children and I were out the door walking down the path towards Alvarna. The pitter-patter of the rain on leaves and on the ground, not to mention the splash of our boots hitting the soggy ground were the only sounds erupting the area as we inched closer and closer; I decided to break the ice one way or another so I began speaking.

"Your oma, Rosalind sure knows fashion, Leona. I adore the raincoat!" she instantly begins spinning, "It's red with black polka-dots! It makes me look like a ladybug, doesn't it mama?" I giggled and nodded, "It sure does, Leona." More silence.

"Hey, mama?" Clarence began as I looked at him, tilting my head, "Do you think oma Dorothy has any apple pie?" I just giggled and ruffled his hair, "I'm not sure, you can ask her." I blinked and began again.

"You know when I was pregnant with you two I craved apple pie like crazy." I chuckled a bit as they smiled.

"Well no wonder, mama! Apple pie is the best!" Leona exclaimed, her older brother agreed as well, I just giggled; that explains the cravings.

~*~

We saw the old mayor's house as my two children jumped in excitement, running towards the place, banging on the door. Dorothy answered it with a small smile on her hidden face.

"Good morning you two!" She looked up at me and smiled, "Good morning to you too, Clara. Would you like to come in for a few moments?" I just smiled and politely shook my head.

"I'd love to Dorothy, but I best be going just in case Leann and Orland are waiting for me at my house, wondering where I am." Dorothy just beamed and nodded, "Don't worry, Clara. Barrett and I will take EXTRA good care of them!" I smiled and turned my back towards them as Dorothy led the twins inside, a single tear slid down my face as I mouthed a _I know you will._

~*~

My cheeks were tinted with pink, orange, cream, blue, aquamarine, and lavender as I continued painting Leona's room the pink color she wanted, I heard the pitter-patter of rain against the windows and the clip clop of Leann's expensive sneakers rush across the room to acquire more paint for the dining room.

"Try not to spill the paint, Leann!" I hollered, looking over my shoulder listening for the rustling of her feet as well as Orland's and a reply.

"Don't worry, Clara! If I spill any I can acquire more!"

"Could you also get the stains out of the carpet?" that was when I heard Orland chuckle before he replied, "Nice try, Clara! The carpet hasn't even been installed yet!" I pouted a bit, even though he couldn't see me.

After several hours the whole house looked almost like new, all that it needed was some carpet, tiles, and furniture, and of course, my dear cousin would be back tomorrow.

"Are you going to do anything to pass the time, Clara? Since the twins are spending the night at Barrett and Dorothy's." my dear cousin asked as I blinked a few times.

"Well…" I began, "I found a basement with a bunch of old junk so I might look through all of that tonight, you know see if I find anything interesting!" Leann smiled and nodded, "I hope you can share it with me!" she exclaimed as she and her husband left leaving me alone to explore my new house. I didn't really have much time to explore this old house due to the fact that I have two children to handle and I had to move in with the help of some family. Today, since I was alone and not busy, was the day I'd look through the old junk, so I quickly lit a candle and carefully walked down the creaky old steps.

I blinked and gawked at all of the stuff in awe, there were so many things, but what caught my eye were two wedding dresses and an old leatherback diary, I had to read through it and I had a strange obsession with wanting to try on one of the dresses, even though they were both quiet old.

I began looking through the boxes pulling out some old pictures and clothes, along with old and rusty tools.

I began flipping through the old photo album, most of the pictures had a brown color on them due to their age, but you could still make them out, most of them were of a man, apparently the original owner of this ranch. I flipped the pages some more and stopped at a picture, in this picture contained a strange looking woman wearing one of the wedding dresses that was hanging from the mannequin along with the young man. Apparently, that was his wife, and by the looks of the picture, neither of them were very old, I just chuckled a bit.

"It was a different time back then." I said to myself, and it was true, the medicine and life span wasn't as advance as it is now so they married at a young age, or so that's what Barrett taught us when we were children. I flipped through the pages some more noticing they now contained him, his wife, and a child, flipping some more the little boy became older and then two additions were added in the family. I flipped some more and stopped at another wedding photo, looking closely. The man was a bit older, and he was remarrying a girl, who was much more outgoing looking than his first wife, it made me wonder if she died or they divorced. I shook my head and continued rummaging through the pages. The couple had a child together; however, the previous three weren't there.

"Maybe something horrible happened to his previous family…" I mumbled, closing the photo album turning my attention to the leatherback journal. I carefully caressed the falling apart book in my hands, blowing away the dust that rested upon the cover; I read the carved letters on the front and gasped at the name it previously belonged to:

Jack.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter…

Just a quick note oma is German for grandma and opa is German for grandpa, since that's mostly what I call my grandparents XD decided to put that note in here just in case u all were like "WTF is an oma?" XD anyhow PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy macaroni its chapter 3!

* * *

Jack.

I blinked and studied the name a few times; surely, this wasn't my great-grandfather. I flipped open the cover, the paper was a yellow color with age but the writing was still visible as I began to read the first sentence.

_My name is Jack, or at least that's what I've named myself, I remember nothing of my adventures before arriving in Kardia, it's all a big blur to me. Now I am going to write in this journal to tell of my adventures in hopes that others will read it and in hopes that if I lose my memory again, I can refer to this to help me. So far, I've made myself a home; thanks to a wonderful girl I've met named Mist. She's become my friend even though we've only first met. She's absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world, and she's so nice too! I think I'd like to marry her when the time is right. She has such beautiful blonde hair and dashing blue eyes they almost hypnotize you! I can't wait to see her tomorrow, she's promised to show me how to farm, and I'm going to visit everyone else in Kardia as soon as her tutorial is over. I can't wait, I'll write about my adventures tomorrow._

_Jack_

I blinked a few times; I wanted to read the next page, but then what? My eyes gazed over towards the clock; it was only seven o'clock so I have plenty of time! I slowly turned to the next page as I felt myself in the autobiography:

_When I woke up this morning, a knock came from my door followed by a relatively large man with a huge mouth, he was welcoming me into this town until his beautiful daughter came in complaining that my home smelled horrid, I couldn't help but be in a daze when she walked out, maybe I'd marry her. Or one of the other beautiful women of the town, I'm not sure whom I'll marry. However, I'm sure she'll be wonderful and special. I had decided to head out into town to meet the other bachelorettes, but was certain Mist was the one for me._

_Yet there was Bianca, I mean sure she was stuck up and such but I bet deep down she's as delicate as a rose._

_The mayor's daughter, Felicity looks like she's seen better days, but I was hoping to help her out, maybe find a cure for her sickness? After all, she's only fifteen like I am she doesn't deserve to die._

_The nurse, Lara, is very generous and cares a great deal about her customers; maybe I could be her number one customer? Since she's only a year older than I am, I'm certain we'd be happy together._

_Then again, Mei seems to be more my type. She's so outgoing and tough like a warrior princess, sure, she's a little younger than I am but that shouldn't matter, right?_

_Then there's the witch who runs the bathhouse, Melody is her name. I can't help but to notice how unique she is, wanting to learn magic spells, if I ever learn magic, I'd like to teach her!_

_The seed shop owner's daughter, Rosetta does have certain spunk. She's very high maintenance, and pretty full of herself._

_Bianca's maid, Tabatha seems so mysterious. She always wears that bonnet around her head like she's hiding something, yet you can't help but be dazed by her hypnotizing blue eyes._

_Lastly, there's Tori, the shy librarian helper. She's relatively quiet, but she always wishes me a safe journey, like a perfect wife._

_I'm still uncertain but I'm sure time will tell, I have a few years before I'll have to marry, then again, I'm getting pretty old, who's ever heard of an 18 year old getting married, unless you were a widow or widower. I'm sure I'll have my mind set soon, until then I'll talk to all of the lovely ladies of Kardia._

I blinked…wasn't my great-grandmother's name Sharron? So maybe he married one of the other bachelorettes before Sharron. On the other hand, maybe she was one of the other women who had dissociative identity disorder. I didn't know, but I wanted to find out as soon as I could, did I dare look at the clock? Twisting my neck I gazed at the little grandfather clock, it was only seven thirty. I shrugged; no harm in reading a little more, right?

_When I woke up this morning Mist presented me with a bag of turnip seeds, I swore I had blushed when she gave them to me. Therefore, I set to work sowing and planting the seeds all for her, when I had finished watering them I gasped, remembering that I had bought a pumpkin pudding for Tori as a small gift, I hoped she was still at the inn. I grabbed the continents from my bag and stormed towards the inn._

_When I got closer I ran into someone, a feminine voice gasped as I felt so stupid for not watching where I was going, I was certain it was Tori, so I apologized to Tori. That is until I heard her saying I had the wrong person, and when I looked up into her face, I could not help but be at awe. She was more delicate then Bianca, maybe even more fragile than a rose. She was certainly sicklier looking than Felicity, she was pale and thin and when I grasped her hand to help her up, I couldn't help but notice they were ice cold. She also seemed to be more mysterious then Tabatha, like a book with a missing last page, or more like a missing last chapter. However, one thing I couldn't help to notice (besides her silver white hair) were her eyes. They weren't like ordinary eyes, they were deep and cloudy that it suddenly dawned on me what was wrong with her._

_The maiden was blind._

_In addition to how quickly she fell into my arms, she vanished, vanished before I could even know her name before I could even know what she liked._

_Maybe there was a reason? Maybe she was already married? I shook my head; I didn't even want to think about that. I was actually so caught up into her that I forgot about Tori's pumpkin pudding, that I didn't see her passing me with her eyes on the prize. I just wanted to see that maiden again, at least one more time._

I blinked and closed the book, feeling like I was with my great-grandfather, until my eyes went back into focus. I was back in the basement, as I looked up at the clock, nine-thirty. I jumped and shoved the book back into the box, carefully rushing upstairs.

I never knew time could go by so fast, yet I didn't wish to go to bed, I merely wanted to read some more, but, I was expecting Leann and Orland to help out again tomorrow so I needed to head to bed to be prepared for their arrival tomorrow morning.

Yet I couldn't help but want to retrieve the book and read it in bed, but for some reason, it was more interesting to be surrounded by heirlooms while reading about something that happened in the past.

When I plopped myself in bed my mind went into a haze, like the fact that most people were around fifteen when they married instead of the traditional eighteen. I chuckled a bit, remembering how naïve I was, becoming pregnant at fifteen. I blinked and looked over at the newly painted wall; I bet anything if I were living in that time it wouldn't have been a big deal, right? Shaking my head I turned to my side, closing my eyes in a deep perspicuous slumber.

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter. I shall have more up with more secrets (Not only about her great-grandfather but the other residents of Alvarna as well!) Anyhow PLEASE R&R I know several people like this but I need to know if you REALLY liked this!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking SO long ah hahahaha anywho here's chappie four =)

* * *

"Clara." I heard a voice that seemed so far off, "Claaarrrraaaa." Everything was hazy and dark.

"Clara!" I shot out of bed looking over towards my father.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" my dad just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Leann let us in to help you move in, I can't believe your still in bed you lazy slug." I just shot him a glare and stuck my tongue out as if I were a child again.

Pushing daddy out of my room, I pulled my pajamas off and pulled over my head a tee shirt and a pair of faded denim blue jeans around my legs. I pulled on a pair of socks and reebok sneakers on my feet.

Walking downstairs I was greeted by my mother who had paint all over her.

"Good morning, Clara! I never knew painting a house could be so much fun!" she giggled and continued to paint.

"Mom!" I heard two voices as I looked over from my mother over towards my children, whom also had bits of paint on their faces.

"Clarence! Leona!" I exclaimed as my twins ran into my arms, "What are you two doing here?"

"Grandma and Grandpa decided to surprise you by coming over to help!" Clarence exclaimed as Leona nodded, I looked up as my dad, and Barrett were moving a piece of furniture, and Orland was installing the carpet in a finished room, I looked over towards my mother and I saw hiding beside my mother, Dorothy, painting the cream color for the kitchen.

I picked up a roller and dipped it in the paint, helping mom, Dorothy, Leann, and my kids paint the kitchen; it was great to have family over to help.

A knock on the door erupted as I looked over towards the door, looking around I saw everyone here, hopefully no one was visiting…

I hopped from the ladder and walked to the door opening it. An elderly lady stood before me, she had on a purple dress with a starch apron, lavender hair, and a bonnet over her head.

"Hello!" She said in a slight accent, "My name is Tabatha; I heard someone had moved in this old farm." Then the wind blew her and only her as she gasped.

"And you are Misses Bianca's great-granddaughter!" she exclaimed as my eyes grew wide.

"I am…" I said, "How do you…" but she stopped me by pulling her bonnet back, showing her elfin ears.

"I served Misses Bianca once, and it would be an honor to serve you as well." And with that she picked up a brush and began painting.

"Oh my gosh! No! You don't have to do…"

"Please Miss, allow me to work." She gave a small smile as she continued painting, I just sighed as my kids walked up to me.

"Mom, who's the lady?" Leona asked as I smiled.

"Her name is Tabatha, she served your great-great-grandmother, Bianca."

"That must make her super old!" Clarence exclaimed as Leona pulled on her brother's arm.

"C'mon Clarence! Let's ask her how old she is!" I just laughed, remembering how immature I was, just like that…just like that.

It was around seven PM when everyone started to leave, I smiled and waved good bye to everyone, as they all said that they'd see me soon.

I looked around the house, it was really starting to look nice, just need to install the tiles and the rest of the carpet, arrange the furniture and it was done!

"Miss?" I looked over towards Tabatha as I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes, Tabatha?" I asked as she smiled, curtsying, "Do you need anything else, miss?"

"Oh no, we're fine, Tabatha! You can go home."

"I'll be here first thing in the morning. Take care, miss, and your children too."

"We'll be fine." I gave a smile as Tabatha walked out the door.

"Come on you two!" I exclaimed, "It's time for dinner, you two start school in a couple of days! We need you healthy and alert for school Tuesday!"

Today was Friday and I had told the school they'd start on Tuesday after we had moved in…if we finish early I could get them in by Monday.

I had just finished grilling the fish, steaming the bread, and making the cheese fondue.

I set the three plates on the table as Clarence came rushing in.

"That smells good, mom!" He exclaimed as Leona came in after words.

"What's for dinner?" she asked as I smiled.

"Fish." I said filling their plates with the food, Leona smiled.

"Sounds good."

"What's for dessert?" Clarence asked in between bites as I laughed.

"Your alls favorite, apple pie!" They cheered as they sat in their seats, I just giggled and sat in mine, starting on my meal, Leona followed several seconds later, taking a drink of her strawberry milk.

"Hey…mom?" Clarence asked as I looked over, dipping my bread in the cheese fondue.

"Yes, Clarence?" He looked down and then back up at me.

"Leona and I…we…we wanna know what happened to dad. How did he die?" I just inhaled deeply, trying to fight the tears from coming, I looked over and smiled.

"I'll tell you when you two are older, just eat your dinner. I'll tell you two soon." They nodded, looking down at their food, taking smaller bits then they did.

_Leonel…_ I thought, _I really miss you…_

I still remember the day he died, I remember it being my fault, I also remember the twins as babies…I remember what Cammy told me…

(flashback)

Spring 10

"Clara, you just can't keep the twins cooped up forever!" Cammy exclaimed as she tied a bonnet around Leona's head and a bib around Clarence's neck.

"Isn't that darling?" she asked as they looked at me, their lower lips puckered like a rose bud.

"I'm just not ready to go out, Cammy, and I'm not ready for them to go out either."

"Well, I don't think this is what Leonel would want for his children, I think he would want them to be outside, in the fresh spring air, I understood when it was winter but now…they deserve better." She gave me a hug and pushed the pram with the twins in it, outside.

"THEY DESERVE BETTER?" I exclaimed, stomping my feet, "I give them the best! OH wait until I tell Leonel!"

It then hit me, Leonel was gone and she was right, I was being selfish by not doing the best, keeping the kids cooped up in here…I just smiled with a tear streaming down my eye as I looked towards the door.

"Thanks, Cammy."

(End FB)

"Mom?" I looked up, whipping tears from my eyes.

"I'm okay. Just went into a flashback, but I'm okay." I quietly finished dinner, then dessert and led the twins to bed.

"Mom…" Clarence said as I looked at him, "I'm REALLY sorry about asking…we just…" I just placed my finger on his lips.

"No need to apologize, baby." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, two." And with that I left their room and walked into my room for a slumber.

* * *

Yeah…not much here…sorry, anyway chappie…5? I think…that'll be up soon! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…because I be cool like that…haha

* * *

I was asleep, I knew I was, but it was so cold and everything was hazy.

"Clara?" I quickly turned around, tears formed in my eyes.

"Leonel?" I asked as the fifteen year old in his Pinocchio outfit, his curled golden locks, his soft blue eyes. I looked down at myself, I was still the twenty six year old woman. I looked up to Leonel chuckling.

"You haven't grown younger, Clara." He said as I began running towards him.

"Leonel!" I exclaimed as happy as can be, giving him a big hug, even if he was only a dream.

"You've really matured, Clara." He said, "And I don't mean physically." I gave a nod and wiped my tears.

"It's been too long, Leonel…" I sobbed, "I just wish you were still here."

"I am Clara…" he began, lightly touching above my left breast, "In here." Tears began to fall from my eyes as I pulled him close to me.

"You don't know how much I miss you."

"I miss you as well, and I watch over you and the kids every day. You're going to meet someone special soon, Clara." He hugged me back as he began to vanish.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, Clara. I'll talk to you soon!" and with that he was gone, tears began to form in my eyes. I was left in the haze.

"Miss?" I slowly opened my eyes, looking over towards Tabatha as she placed her cool hands on my forehead.

"Oh my! Miss! You're feverish! Stay here, I'll make some tea!" and with that Tabatha rushed out of the room, I heard her tell Clarence and Leona to stay out of my room, that I was ill.

I lifted myself up, only to be brought by aches and pain. Sitting up I lifted myself out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Miss, you really shouldn't be walking." I looked over at a man, my age, with elf ears, light brown hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed like a waiter or a butler of some sort.

"Who're you?" I asked as Tabatha walked out of the kitchen, a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Miss Clara, I told you to stay in bed." She said as she smiled.

"I see you've met my grandson, Stephen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Clara." Stephen said, kissing the back of my hand as I blushed.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as my kids walked in.

"Mom you should be in bed!" Leona scolded as Clarence nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm going." I said as I grabbed the cup from Tabatha, making my way upstairs. I walked into my room and took a sip of the tea, it was sweetened with honey; I sat it on the nightstand and went under the blankets, falling asleep.

I woke up to a woman, around my age, with pinkish red hair, and pink eyes as she smiled at me.

"Hello, Clara!" she exclaimed as I gave a confused face.

"Who are you?" I asked as she giggled.

"Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lucy. I'm a nurse; I also paint in my spare time. I heard from Tabatha and Stephen that you weren't feeling well, you seem to have the flu, so drink plenty of liquids and get a lot of rest." She gave me a glass of orange juice.

"Please drink some of this; it'll keep your fluids up." I obeyed her as I gulped the juice down. My bedroom door opened again as my mother walked in, her cyan/silver hair was up in a bun, and her face was covered in a bit of paint as she walked over to me.

"How are you, baby?" she asked as I smiled.

"I'm okay, it's just the flu."

"Well we finished the house!" mom exclaimed as she giggled, "It's really nice, I can't wait until you're better. By the way, sweetie, your father, Tabatha, and I will be staying overnight in case you need something."

"Okay mom, thanks." I smiled at her as my mother turned her attention to Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy, I'll take it from here." Lucy stood up, curtsied, and left my room.

"Did you know Lucy is related to Natalie, Ray, and Alicia?" I looked over at my mom as she nodded.

"She's Natalie's niece!"

"That's cool." I said as dad walked in.

"How's my daughter?" he asked as I nodded.

"It's just the flu. I'll be okay." He sat in the extra chair, looking down then up at me.

"You've grown, Clara…it seems that I missed a lot during that year I was gone…"

"You had to leave, daddy." I said, sitting up, "If you didn't Alvarna would've probably collapsed!"

"Clara! Lay down!" mom commanded, as I obeyed her, "I don't want to see you lift yourself out of bed, unless it is to drink or use the toilet." I just sighed, mom over worried too much. I just closed my eyes and let dreams over take me.

I opened my eyes as I saw Lucy and Tabatha standing over me.

"Her fever's down, she should be fine to walk around now. But don't let her push herself."

"Thank you, Lucy." Tabatha said, as I lifted myself up.

"What time is it?" I asked as Tabatha smiled.

"No need to worry, Miss Clara, I dropped your children off at school a mere five minutes ago." Tabatha said as I nodded, I felt a little better than I did yesterday.

"I'm going to the basement for a while." I said, as I got out of bed and headed downstairs and down the stairs again to the basement.

I rustled through the chest, there it was, the journal, I opened the delicate pages to the page I was on.

_I found the maiden at the ruins, I said hello to her, she seemed surprised._

"_Aren't you scared of me?" she asked, as I just stared at her, she was beautiful. Why would anyone be afraid of her? I replied by saying no, that I was new in town, she welcomed me and said that everyone found her strange. There were several things interesting about her._

_Her name is Sharron._

_I gulped and gave her a flower, she asked what she was supposed to do with it. I replied that I thought that it was pretty…then I remembered she was blind…I felt like an idiot! I rushed away and decided to find out what she liked, even if it was the last thing I did._

_I tried everything imaginable to get Sharron to like me, she's a tough cookie. She doesn't seem to like anything that I give her…but I won't give up on her, I CAN'T give up on her…I like her too much…_

_It wasn't until I unlocked a certain dungeon, that I gave her the first gift she liked, a fire crystal._

"_Thank you, I like the fire crystal." My heart felt like it skipped a beat as I tugged on my collar I told her it was no problem, and ran off, my face must've been red._

_I hope she'll like me as I like her…

* * *

_

Yeah…that's it for this chapter…hope you review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**And then I wrote chapter 6…the end…**_

* * *

The door of the basement opened as I shut the journal looking up to the face of Clarence, then towards the clock…it was a quarter after noon.

"Clarence! What are you doing? You should be at school!" it was until I got closer to him I noticed he was crying.

"Clarence, baby, what's wrong?" I asked bending to his height.

"Mom, tell the truth, am I…fat?" the question shocked me as I smiled sympathetically to him.

"You're perfect to me, come on, Clarence, we'll have some hot milk and you can tell me all about it." And with that I led him out the door of the basement and into the kitchen.

"Miss Clara, is there something wrong with Master Clarence?" Tabatha asked as I nodded.

"It seems he's being picked at in school. Tabatha, do you mind making him some hot milk?"

"I don't mind a bit, Miss Clara." And with that she put the milk in the pot and turned on the burner.

After the milk was made, I sat down across from my son as he gulped down his hot milk, tears still streaming down his eyes.

"It started with a girl named Ashley…" he said, sniffing a bit, "She said 'wow is that a buffamoo?' and I looked around because I thought maybe one got out of a ruin and she pointed at me saying, 'He's as big as whale island!' and everyone laughed at me."

"Oh, baby!" I exclaimed, walking over to him, giving him a hug as he cried in my shoulder.

"I love you just the way you are, Clarence! Don't EVER change!"

"But why am I so big mom?" he asked as he wiped his tears with his sleeves, I just placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You're perfect, sweetie…It means you'll be as great a gourmet as you're great grandfather, and his grandfather before him." And with that he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, mom." He said as I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Clarence."

I let Clarence stay home for today, tomorrow; I'd take them to school and tell the teacher about the incident.

Leona came in skipping and singing several hours later.

"You rode in my slate, I loved you so! When we were a couple of kids!" she sang, laughing, running towards the parlor where I sat with Clarence.

"Hey mom, Clarence left during lunch, was something wrong?" she asked as I smiled at her.

"He was just being picked at, that's all Leona." She walked in all the way and sat on the other side of me.

"Mom?" she asked, as I looked at her with an 'hm?' escaping my mouth.

"I liked school; did you know that our teacher is also the post lady? She delivers mail at six in the morning and teaches at nine, right on time at school!"

"I liked Ms. Anne too." Clarence said, "She made things easy to understand."

"That's good to hear." I said as a knock erupted my door, Tabatha answered and in stepped a woman with light orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hello?" I said as my children gasped.

"Ms. Anne?" they asked at the same time as the woman smiled and nodded.

"I apologize for stepping in Mrs. De Sainte-Couquille." As I stopped her.

"It's actually Clara." I said, "And I'm not married." Anne blushed and bowed deeply.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as I waved it off.

"No need to apologize." I said, "It's just a small mistake." As Anne's face lit in realization.

"I have a package for you; it came in late at the postal office." She said, handing me a small, light weight package.

"See you around!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the house, I stared at the door for a few moments, before turning my attention to the package.

"I wonder who it's from…" I said as I sat down and opened the package, inside was a strawberry cake and a note.

_Welcome to Trampoli, I hope we can become good friends!_

_-Anne_

I smiled and looked at the beautifully decorated cake. I lifted myself up and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Anne,_

_Thank you!_

_-Clara_

And with that I walked outside and placed it in my mailbox, adding a smiley face to the outside with the letters reading Anne.

I looked up as Stephen came walking down the path, he smiled at me and declared.

"You should introduce yourself, Miss Clara." He said as I smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" I replied as I walked inside the house, Stephen following behind.

"Tabatha?" I asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yes, miss?" she asked as I smiled, replying.

"I'm going out to introduce myself. Keep an eye on the kids."

"Will do, Miss." Tabatha replied, bowing deeply as I walked out of the door, taking a left, heading towards what looked like a clock tower.

I knocked on the door, in which someone called a "Come in." as I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked, as I looked around the old tower, "I'm Clara! I'm new in this neighborhood! I happen to be the new farmer!" I turned to walk out the door, screaming slightly at the face of a man with red hair and brown eyes.

"No need to scream, miss." He said, coughing, "I hear you're the new farmer? Welcome, I'm Andy, I live in this clock tower with my cousin, Sally." He turned his head and called out, "Sally! We have a visitor!" and with that a younger, teenage girl with red hair, elf ears, and blue eyes trudged down the dangerous steps.

"Hi." She said, "You must be the new farmer everyone is talking about!"

"Yes!" I replied, "I'm Clara."

"I'm Sally. I see you've met my cousin Andy. If you ever need anything we can help!"

"Thank you very much." I replied as I turned to walk out the door, over hearing Sally;

"She's pretty isn't she, Andy?"

"Yes, quite." Andy replied as I felt myself blush a bit, walking out of the door, I blinked a couple of times heading towards what looked like the church, I opened the door, and gasped.

"Hello, Lucy!" I exclaimed, "You live here?"

"Yes, I do!" Lucy exclaimed, "You startled me Clara, I thought you were someone else."

"Who'd you think I was?" I asked as Lucy giggled.

"I thought you were Sally! She's the one at the clock tower."

"Yes!" I replied, "I just finished meeting her and Andy!"

"Are you introducing yourself to everyone?" she asked as I nodded.

"Could you please tell Nathan that I need the bible back? He's the one at the ruin's library. It's just right of here."

"Sure!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the church and towards what looked like an old library, opening the door, there was a man with wavy blonde hair and hazel green eyes behind glasses reading a book.

"Hello?" I asked, "Are you Nathan?" he looked up and smiled.

"I am." He said as I walked over to him, extending my hand.

"I'm Clara, I just moved on the farm, oh and Lucy needs her bible back by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Clara, as you already know, I'm Nathan!" and with that he shook my hand, going back to his book.

"I hope to see you again, but next time, reading a book." I just smiled and nodded walking out of the door, making my way to the business district.

I looked in front of me at two stores, I aimed for the one on the right when someone stopped me.

"Oh! You won't find service in there." I turned to the face of a woman with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Oh hello, I'm Clara."

"You the new farmer?" she asked as I nodded.

"I'm Violetta. I run Materia along with my worker, Tilly. We provide the best seeds and groceries, so I hope you come by often."

"I will!" I exclaimed as I made my way to what looked like a blacksmith's place. I tried opening the door, but it was locked, I turned around and saw Sally.

"My shop is closed for today." She said as I slightly gasped.

"Sally? You're the blacksmith?"

"Yep! I may look young but I make a mean sword! I just decided to check up on shop mail!" I nodded and looked towards the inn.

"You may not believe it, but someone with vampire blood works there!" Sally exclaimed as I looked over.

"Don't worry, she and her cousins are very nice! Her cousins are full human by the way, so don't be too scared." She gave a wink and opened her mailbox as I walked towards the INN, opening the door, stepping inside.

"Oh hello. Are you a customer?"

"Oh! No, I'm Clara, I moved here, I live at the farm." I said as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked down the stairs, smiling, showing her fangs.

"I'm Eve, I work here with my cousins, Adam and Brandy." And with that she called their names as two boys with brown hair and green eyes trudged down the stairs, one was as chunky, the other was a stick, just like my children.

"Oh! A customer!" one of the boys exclaimed as the other boy hurried down stairs.

"How may we help you?" he asked as I smiled.

"I'm Clara. I moved here a few days ago, I decided to introduce myself!" I exclaimed as the chunky man extended his arm, I grabbed his hand.

"I'm Adam, this is my younger brother, Brandy."

"Pleased to meet you." Brandy replied as I shook his hand.

"You may introduce yourself to our customers if you wish. Their rooms are to your left, the two rooms to your right are our rooms." Eve said as I nodded.

"I'll do just that." I said as I trudged up the stairs, knocking on the first door to the left. A girl with orange hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Mom!" the girl exclaimed, "There's a stranger at the door!" and with that a woman with brown hair and violet eyes walked up.

"Hello." I began, "I'm Clara, I moved here, I live at the farm not too far from here."

"You mean the old farm?" she asked as I nodded, she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Clara, was it? I'm Rachel; I live here with my husband Karl and my daughter, Ashley."

Ashley, I repeated in my head, wasn't that the girl who picked on my son? I brushed it off and shook Rachel's hand.

"I'm going around introducing myself." I said, "It was nice to meet you."

"Take care, Clara." Rachel said, shutting the door.

Knocking at the second door, a man with blonde hair and black eyes opened the door; he smiled and extended his hand.

"You're the new farmer, aren't you?"

"I am!" I exclaimed, "I'm Clara."

"My name's Garfield. I live here with my son, Jason, and my lovely wife, Harriet. They're out now, but I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

"I'll be happy to make their acquaintance." I replied as I waved good bye to Garfield, knocking on the next door, as it flung open, there stood a woman with blue hair and a huge smile, supporting hazel blue eyes.

"Hi there!" she exclaimed, "I heard everything from the last room, you're Clara! The new farmer!" she extended her hand as I gladly grasped it.

"I'm Martha!" she moved out of the way showing two children, a girl and a toddler boy.

"These are my children, Alyxandra and Simon. It was nice to meet you, Clara."

"You, too." I said, making my way back down stairs and out into the business district. I walked southward and gasped at the sight of a huge mansion, surrounding it were little farm houses. I wondered who lived in the mansion as I walked towards it, my knuckles rapped the doors as a hand laid on my shoulder. I turned to see Tabatha.

"Miss Clara, I see you've run into your great grandmother, Bianca's old mansion. This is where my grandson and I live." She pointed to the other three houses.

"Anne lives in that house, a man named Hubert and his three children live in that one, and a woman named Daphne lives in that one."

"Ok, thank you Tabatha. Oh by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Stephen is watching the children. I came here to get some things done." I just nodded as I walked over towards Hubert's home, knocking on the door. A man with golden blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello Miss." He said, "Are you in need of directions?"

"Oh! No! I'm Clara, I moved on the farm not too far from here."

"You mean the old farm?" Hubert asked as I nodded, he smiled and extended his hand, which I gladly accepted.

"I'm Hubert, I live here with my three beautiful daughters, Belle, Beatrice, and Bethany. I'm guessing you're introducing yourself?" he asked as I nodded, "Would you mind telling Daphne that her seeds she requested are here? She's just behind this house at that farm." He pointed to the farm house behind his house.

"Seeds, right? Okay, I'll tell her!" I exclaimed going towards the farm house, knocking on the door as a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello dear." She said as I extended my hand.

"You're Daphne right?" I asked as she grabbed my hand, "I'm Clara; I moved at the old farm, I'm introducing myself to everyone. Also Hubert wanted me to tell you your seeds are in."

"Oh they are? Thank you, Clara, dear!" she said, making her way to Hubert's house as I walked over towards Anne's house.

"Hey Clara." Anne said when she opened the door, I smiled.

"Thanks for the cake!" I exclaimed as she smiled.

"No problem!" and with that she watered some flowers in the front of her home.

It had been a long day for me that I was happy to be home. Clarence and Leona greeted me with hugs as I kissed their heads.

"Welcome back, Miss Clara." Stephen said as I smiled.

"Good to be back." I giggled as I made my way towards my room. It was time for a little alone time…

* * *

_**And this chapter was LONG and pointless…sorry…^^' I'll make the next chapter better…promise!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, took me a looooong time lol sorry for party rockin…yeah bitch…

* * *

I remember waking up that morning sun bathing my face as I pulled my waist length hair up in a bun, pinning it with a comb, dressing in some clothes and making my way to Clarence's room.

I knocked.

"Clarence, sweetie, time to wake up!" I opened his door and gently shook him. He stirred a bit before rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, mom." He greeted me as I gave a kiss to his fiery hair.

"Morning, Clarence." I replied as I left his room to Leona's room, to my surprise she was awake.

"Oh? You're up?" I asked as she nodded her ringlet golden hair bounced with the nod, I smiled and began walking out the door when she stopped me.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Clarence and I…we need to talk to you."

I looked over towards her and nodded, making my way downstairs, being greeted by Tabatha and Stephan.

"Good morning, Miss." They both said as I smiled and gave a small wave.

It took a few minutes for my children to flood down the stairs into the dining room, Tabatha giving them a plate of French toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Mom…" Clarence began, as I looked over towards him, he blushed and looked down.

"Leona and I…well…you see…we…uhm…" Leona butted in.

"You see mom, Eglantine has a father."

I felt tears wanting to escape my eyes, I knew where this was going.

"And Timmy has a father, and Muso has a father, and well we won't go into Shino since she doesn't have a father…"

"What we're trying to ask mom, is…where's our dad?" Clarence finished as I felt tears peep from my eyes, Stephan noticed and stepped in.

"I don't think your mother wishes to talk about it, children."

"It's okay, I'll tell them…" I sobbed.

"Come on, kids, we're going to visit Alvarna."

The trip to my hometown was quiet, I didn't know what to say to my children, I didn't know how to tell them I killed their father, but it was an accident…

We made it to the Church where Gordon was sitting, smiling at us, he was getting to be such an elderly man.

"Hello, Clara! And what's this? You've brought over my great-grandchildren?" He gave a hearty laugh as he looked over at me.

"What seems to be the problem, Clara?" I looked down.

"Clarence and Leona asked…about…" he nodded.

"I understand." And with that I led them to the cemetery.

"Mom?" Clarence asked, "Wh-why are we here?"

"Ye-yeah cemeteries are creepy mom!" they seemed to clutch closer to me as I led them to Leonel's stone.

"Here he is…this is your father."

"You mean, dad is…" but Clarence stopped noticing I had tears streaming down my eyes.

"Mom…what happened to dad?" Leona asked as I pulled them closer, crying.

"I'll tell you when you're older…"

And with that we left the cemetery, bumping into Dorothy and Barrett inside the church.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" they exclaimed running towards them giving them a hug.

"Hello, you two, and hello to you too, Clara." Dorothy said, placing Fern down to give her grandchildren a hug, before picking the doll back up.

"What are you three doing here?" Barrett asked as I looked down.

"They asked about…Leonel…" I replied as I saw tears seep from Dorothy's eyes.

"Oh…" was all that came from her mouth. I knew she wouldn't like to talk about it.

"I'm sorry for making this short, but the kids have school." And with that I led them outside and back to Trampoli we went.

Opening the door of the church where Anne was teaching a multiplication problem, I gave a deep bow as my children took their seats.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class, Anne. It was a family thing, everything is fine." I turned to leave.

"Have a nice day, Clara!" I gave a small smile and walked home, noticing my crops were watered, there watering the last crop was Stephan.

"Stephan!" I scolded, as he walked to me.

"Yes, miss?" I just groaned.

"Allow ME to tend to my crops, please." As he gave a deep bow.

"My apologies miss." As I just gave a giggle.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, Stephan's face lit in realization.

"My father is coming over today. I hope you two will get along, he loves visiting grandmother, well since my grandmother is his mother after all." I noticed his voice was a little nervous and jittery. He cleared his throat.

"I remember grandmother telling me stories of Bianca." I looked over at him.

"Oh?" he nodded

"She died when I was a baby. But I vaguely remember her husband. He passed away when I was about two." He was silent for a moment.

"They only had one child, your grandfather, Herman."

"What was…Bianca's husband…what was his name?"

"I believe it was Kross. I remember he had long silver hair, grandmother said it was black until he became elderly."

"What about your grandfather?" I asked, "Did your grandmother and him divorce?"

"Not at all, Miss. My grandfather was a human, so I guess that makes me half elf…grandmother said his name was Lute. Lucy and my sister, Haven get along very well, Haven likes to paint like our grandfather, that's why Lucy likes to paint."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Stephan!" I exclaimed as Stephan smiled.

"Haven lives with her husband in Norad. She only comes on holidays." I just nodded.

"My nephew, Regan, is also artistic in his own way."

"So is Leona." I began, "well…in a way."

"Really?" Stephan asked, "How so?"

"She's studying the piccolo." He smiled.

"I'd love to hear her play when she's ready!" I looked over and smiled, slightly hypnotized by his blue eyes.

* * *

Holy shit I take AGES…anywho r&r plez =3


End file.
